marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Joker (Earth-Two)
The Joker, born Jack Napier, was a human comedian and criminal who served various criminal empires throughout his storied career and also formed his own lawbreaking group called the Red Hood Gang as well as the Joker's Gang. Biography Early life The man who who would become known as the Joker was born Jack Napier on August 16, 1951. Details of his childhood were scarcely known, but Napier himself claimed that he moved around a lot with his siblings. Sometime later, he was married and attempted to pursue his dream of being a stand-up comedian, though it failed miserably. He was later hired as an engineer at the Ace Chemical plant, but was soon fired. Living in a rundown tenement on the far side of Gotham, Napier became an enforcer for the mob because they afforded him a chance at a decent sum of money. At one point early on, he and Bruce Wayne caught a glimpse of each other. He was later hired to target the businessman Carl Bane after his mob bosses discovered Bane had embezzled from them. Andrea Bane returned home from grocery shopping, only to see the criminal emerging from the house, and silently walked past her. She rushed inside to find her father murdered in cold blood. Criminal career Red Hood Years later, Napier became the Red Hood, criminal leader of the Red Hood Gang. In debt to the mob and desperate to support his pregnant wife, Jeannie, Red Hood staged their first robbery at the Ace Chemical Plant, where he was formerly employed. During the heist a shootout ensued between Red Hood's gang and the Gotham Police which lead to an intervention from Batman. Leaping in front of him, Red Hood attempted to shoot the Caped Crusader, but the bullet was ricocheted through his cheeks. In a panic, Napier lost his balance, and fell off a catwalk and into a drainage vat of chemical waste that washed him out into the river. Believing Napier to be dead, the mob hired a corrupt police officer to take his wife out for his failure to produce the money. He succeeded, and Napier's wife, along with their unborn baby, burned to death in a alleged "accidental" electric fire. Upon discovering this, the crook's already fragile mind and sadistic nature fully surfaced and he began a brief search for the corrupt cop who killed his wife. Driven partially insane from the experience, the criminal decided to pattern himself after the playing cards Joker character that the chemicals were used to create and vowed to show the world the triumph of his comic genius. Joker Soon after his recreation and new name, the Joker quickly became a noted criminal entity in Gotham's criminal underground. He did this when he brazenly challenged Gotham's underworld and police department by announcing over the radio that he would kill three of Gotham's most prominent citizens: Henry Claridge, Judge Drake and Jay Wilde. Batman investigated the crimes and were startled to find the victims' bodies stricken with a macabre perpetual grin upon their faces. The Joker attempted to murder Batman with the same deadly Joker venom that he used on his other victims, but the Dark Knight stopped him and the Joker went to prison. The Joker did not stay in prison very long however. He soon escaped via an explosive capsule concealed in a molar, and continued his never-ending crime spree. Powers and Abilities Powers Pain Resistance: Because of Joker's constant use of chemicals, he built up an unusually large resistance to pain. Toxin Immunity: Because of his constant use of chemicals, Joker had virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. Abilities *'Genius-level Intellect': The Joker was also very skilled in the fields of chemistry, genetics, and nuclear engineering. He also seemed capable of mastering whatever he put his mind to when he wanted to. He was also highly computer literate. * Skilled Combatant: Although he paled in comparison to any real fighter like those of the Batman Family, the Joker had frequently proven himself to be an excellent hand-to-hand combatant. His ability to withstand seemingly any amount of pain, and the agility granted him by his insanity and willpower made him a fearsome physical foe. He fought nearly completely unpredictably, and always had tricks up his sleeves for if he was losing. There were many times where he was shown as being able to hold his own in hand-to-hand combat against Batman himself. * Bilingual: The Joker spoke fluent English as well as some Spanish, though he claimed that he flunked Spanish in High School. Weaknesses Mental Illness: The Joker was highly mentally unstable, which at times caused him to make bad decisions that put his own well-being in jeopardy. Personality and traits Relationships Romances Jeannie Kerr Harleen Quinzel Appearances References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Members of the Red Hood Gang Category:Members of the Joker's Gang Category:Con artists Category:Thieves Category:Criminals Category:Comedians Category:Arkham Asylum inmates